


My Dark Side Is Comming So You Better Play Dead

by orphan_account



Series: Savages [1]
Category: my chemcial romance
Genre: M/M, Vampires, i fucking suck at tagging i'm sorry, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how long I had run for, maybe just a few seconds, maybe a few days.<br/>I wasn't sure, my mind wasn't in the right place, it pounded angrily at my skull, it made me want to rip every strand of hair our of my head, made me want to dig my nails into my eye sockets until the memory of all the blood and gore disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dark Side Is Comming So You Better Play Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Idek man I started writing this at 4am 2 days ago and decided to finish it today,  
> I hAvE NO IDEA WHATS HAPPNING OKA Y.

Everything was cold and foggy, my mind clouded by jumbled up letters and white noise, my heart raced as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale 

Exhale 

Inhale-

My breath was cut of yet again as another sob escaped my lips, I couldn't do this.  
My legs shook beneath me, almost giving out. I was kinda hoping that they would snap and let me rot in a puddle of tears and sweat on the ground.

But Instead they took a step forward, then another, and another, and suddenly I had dashed off into a sprint.  
I still couldn't think straight, my head was sore and my limbs were screaming in protest as I fought against my blurry vision and ran.  
I'm not sure where I was running too, what I was running from but it's all that I could do.

Just run.

The feeling of the harsh wind on my open wounds triggered my brain to function slightly again, just enough so I could acknowledged the cold sweat dripping down from the nape of my neck to the small of my back and the trees that leered over me, sniggering, laughing and pointing as my scrawny body made its way through the woods.  
My hair a tangly mess of black, stuck to the sides of my face from sweat.

I don't know how long I had run for, maybe just a few seconds, maybe a few days.  
I wasn't sure, my mind wasn't in the right place, it pounded angrily at my skull, it made me want to rip every strand of hair our of my head, made me want to dig my nails into my eye sockets until the memory of all the blood and gore disappeared.  
The way those teeth and so easily found its way into an innocent womans lungs made me want to pour acid into my eyes, the shrilling shriek she let out as the blood from her body was drained until she lay their, limp and pale.

It was when an abandoned road came into my vision that my knees had finally given up, falling heavily on top of my legs, my weight crushing the stones into my flesh.  
I hardly noticed it though,  
I clutched my head, begging the images to go away, praying for the voices to leave me alone. 

But they wouldn't, the same scene playing over and over again, sharp claws in pale skin, dark eyes staring into my filtering and scared ones, those eyes- they looked into my soul, a dark hazel colour covered with strands of red hair,  
I could still feel them, it made my skin itch and my fingers twitch, remembering the way those dark, lifeless, and cold eyes burrow into my flesh made me want to crawl into a hole and die, it made me want to scrub my skin raw, made me want to kill myself.

I shivered as the same sinister giggle made its way to my ears again, a flash of bones and teeth covered in blood- I was going insane.  
I could feel the line between sanity and insanity slowly slipping away, the few strands that held me down had been cut and now i was lost, I wish I was alone as well, but I wasn't.

I know I wasn't, because it was still there, looming behind me, giggling and grinning as my fragile body shook and heaved and I attempted to get up and run again but I was exhausted, my bones ached and my cuts where wide and my vision was smudged with red in the corners.  
That person- no, that thing, that thing was not human, that thing was not natural, it was wild and it wasn't at all safe.

I screamed out in agony as the smirk carved its self into my brain, hitting my clenched fists on the ground underneath, trying to forgot the feeling of it's fingers as it had thread it way into my hair, trying to will away the ache in my neck, the two punctured marks still open and leaking out thick blood.

I was becoming drowsy, I could feel myself slowly slipping into darkness, but I couldn't allow it to happen. I couldn't die here, I couldn't let that- that monster take me.  
I lifted a shaky hand, wiping my upper lip with it and then putting it down in front of me as I steadied myself on all fours.

Then I began to crawl, crawl like an animal, because that's what I felt like right now, a wild animal hopelessly trying to escape from its prey.  
The tears had dried by now, irritating my skin as it mixed in with the blood, grime and sweat.  
I had only taken about six steps and then collapsed on my stomach, face in the dirt.

No no no no no.

I was not going to die here.

But before I could attempt to pick myself up again, there were arms around me, cold, pale arms. In an instant, I started to meekly hit whatever was holding me, but I was tired, my eyelids were stuck and wouldn't open.

"Shhh Frankie, I've got you." 

And there it was, the same giggle, and all of a sudden the same sent of blood and evil crept it's way under my skin.  
I tried to scream, I tried to shout, I tired to thrash but my throat was sore and dry, and my muscles had given up long ago, the best I could do was let out a tiny whimper as I felt the things lips brush against the wounds on my neck, and then it's tongue was there, surprisingly making the pain slowly fade away,

"Silly Frankie, why did you run away? You could've died."

I wanted to scoff at that, say that I would've died either way, how this thing knew what my name was? I don't know, it was the least of my worries at the moment.  
I just wanted to wake up, in my bed with my guitar and my CDs and to see my signed Black Flag poster up on my wall but as the thing started running, I knew it wasn't going to be happening very soon.

I could feel the wind whip around me, I wasn't sure where we were going, but I sure hoped that I would wake up dead, and just as my brain went unconscious I heard an unfamiliar voice in the distant shout,

"Gerard! You got him, nice."

Gerard,

The name made my insides twist violently.  
And not at all in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> tHANKS FOR READING !!!!!! 
> 
> ((Also also please tell me if I should write another part to explain what's going on even though I have no idea what just happened thanks thanks))


End file.
